Feed the Hungry Shark
by SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: Threesome fic - Makoto and Haru get home to a Rin that's dead set on a feeding frenzy.


**Title**: Feed the Hungry Shark

**Pairing**: Makoto/Haru/Rin

**Rating**: NC17

**Dedicated To**:_ Oh my god_, _Tama_.

**Disclaimer**: No

**A/N**: I sneezed and... this happened... Imma just laugh my way to hell and back – enjoy!

**Feed the Hungry Shark**

Makoto and Haru are walking home, Makoto carrying both of their bags because he tends to do that sometimes for no reason at all. Haru certainly doesn't ask him to, but then, he doesn't have to ask Makoto to do much of anything since most of the time he already knows. It's a nice afternoon, though later than when they usually head home. There's a companionable silence between them, their arms brushing every step and Makoto's happy, a little smile on his face speaking of that. The kitten isn't there as they climb the stairs, but Makoto isn't put off at all and ushers Haru to go into the house first when they get there – ever the gentleman.

The second they walk through the door, there's a flurry of motion and a body slams into Haru's. Hot lips land on his mouth and he's pushed into the wall next to the door with a heavy _thud._ The kisses are biting and rough, but when it's demanded of him, Haru opens his mouth and lets an eager tongue in to have a taste. His eyes have closed to let Rin get it out of his system, it's not the first time Haru's been greeted like this and he actually hopes it isn't, for whatever reason, the last. His hands land on Rin's hips, holding him close, though he doesn't think the other can get much closer with the way they're pressed together.

Their lips break apart with a smack and Rin snarls, "Where the hell have you two _been_?"

A lot of the severity is taken away from the words with the way Rin is panting and the question gets Makoto moving, snapping him out of whatever trance he'd been put under.

"We had a meeting after school," he replies, face red as he closes the door. "You should have texted or called me if you wanted us home right away."

Rin leans into Haru and rubs his cheek against his shoulder while he stares at Makoto. "Last time I texted you that I was horny you freaked out."

"That's not how you w-worded it! You were much more vulgar!"

"So? It still translates the same. Can we do something now? I'm suffering here!" He lifts his head and looks at Haru. "He's the one I need to convince, isn't he? Of course he is. Remember that one time he started talking about the homework we should be doing? I almost hit him."

"Haru and I had an exam the next day!"

"Excuses, you always get good grades." Rin stands up straighter and disentangles himself from Haru to advance on Makoto. His hips sway, Haru's eyes are drawn right to them, and Makoto visibly gulps, but doesn't back down. When Rin gets to him, he raises his arms and slides them around Makoto's neck, pulling him down into soft kisses, saying in between, "C'mon, there's plenty of time today, hm?"

The kisses are so different than the ones Haru had gotten, being gentler and coaxing rather than harsh. Rin's a master manipulator when it comes to things like this, so he knows exactly what to do to get under Makoto's skin to get what he wants. Already, it's working. The bags slip from Makoto's shoulder and fall to the floor and an arm slides around Rin's trim waist to keep him where he is. Haru continues watching for awhile, the sound of lips meeting and parting seems louder there in the hall and it's always mesmerizing to watch Makoto's face redden. Rin gradually presses harder, hands going into Makoto's hair as he back him up into the wall.

Haru watches a few moments more, then starts heading off. He gets only halfway down the hall before there's a thump and footsteps, drawing Haru to look over his shoulder at Rin who's panting and standing somewhere between Haru and Makoto, torn between where to go.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To make some mackerel," Haru answers, "I haven't had any today."

Rin's shoulders sag and he makes a loud frustrated noise. "_Seriously_? What's it gonna take to get you to want me?"

The words strike in a way that makes Haru internally wince – it's definitely not that he doesn't want Rin, that's never the case. He's just hungry, the bento Makoto had prepared for him had been half-eaten by a hungry blond thief by the name of Nagisa. Haru's always doing stupid, seemingly careless, things like this and he doesn't mean to, it's just how he is. Getting fuel before getting physical makes sense to _him_ and he knows Makoto would get it, but this is Rin, someone he connects with in a different way.

They're all so different, having different needs and different personalities. Makoto is so calm and patience where Rin is a spontaneous, short tempered firecracker. Meanwhile, Haru is oblivious to a fault and extremely untimely when he doesn't mean to be. It's not the first time he's done something like this, his stoicism getting in the way to make him come off as apathetic. He's not that way though, he feels things just like anyone else and just as strongly, too. He just thinks different – where most think in terms of A-B-C, Haru thinks more in terms of A to C, completely omitting B. So, what he does makes perfect sense to him and will get him to C just like everyone else, he just takes a different route to get there.

Somehow, Makoto has figured out a way to make an intuitive leap over B to end up where Haru's at, but Rin has yet to acquire the ability. Haru is actually fairly certain it's something only Makoto can do, which makes him unique and entirely irreplaceable. Similarly, Rin has his own uniqueness about him, too. He has the ability to pull a passion out of them, both him and Makoto, something fiery and unyielding and utterly addicting.

It takes only one glance at Makoto for Haru to know what he needs to do and he goes right for it. He throws himself at Rin, body pushing into him and driving him up until he hits something. Haru doesn't even have to look to know it's Makoto who'd moved to catch and hold them. Rin's relieved sigh gets wafted out between them and he kisses back even fiercer than before. Hands tug and pull at Haru's shirt, snaking underneath for palms and fingers to drag over his skin. It keeps riding up and riding up until Haru raises his arms for Rin to pull the thing off and toss it.

Rin is always the quickest one to get their clothes off, to do what he has to to get them skin on skin where he can leave any amount of marks he wants. That's another thing unique to Rin, Makoto might leave marks here and there, but doesn't hold back. He bites and nibbles and sucks, creating dark red welts that may not heal for days to come. He takes pride in them, laying his claim on both the other boys and holding his head high, a gleam entering his eyes whenever he catches sight of one of them. He's even bitten hard enough to draw blood on several occasions and the interesting thing is that neither Haru nor Makoto raise a complaint.

Just when Haru's lungs begin to scream, Rin breaks away and kisses down his jaw to his neck. A tongue follows a tendon in Haru's neck before lips press and nibble, warm breaths getting panted against his flesh. Rin's hips grind back against Makoto and his arms keep him and Haru close. Not knowing what's best to do with his hands, Haru puts one on Rin's shoulder and the other reaches back to grab onto Makoto's shirt along his side. It's always a comfort to know he's within reaching distance and even just touching him can keep Haru secure where Rin will sweep him away.

The second Rin's mouth opens to take a large chomp down on Haru's neck, Makoto has grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled. Rin smirks and gnashes his teeth, hips still moving and grinding, the rougher stuff being something he's always responded well to. And despite Makoto being sort of reserved and not liking to inflict pain on people, he's _good_ at meeting Rin's needs on that front. Haru has never understood quite how it all balances out, but it does and in that area, Makoto never fails to meet Rin head on. There's a flush in Makoto's cheeks, but his eyes are steady and he keeps Rin's head yanked back at an angle that looks uncomfortable.

"I think it's time to move someplace else."

Rin moans and bites on empty air with a _click, click, click _of his teeth. "Couldn't agree more."

Makoto holds on a little longer, then lets go and when he does, Rin is in motion. Ever the demanding one, he pushes Haru into walking backward as he basically starts stripping them both. He takes off his shirt and throws it, unbuttons Haru's pants and starts pushing them down, all eager hands and haste. Makoto follows along, probably having a hard time resisting the urge to pick up the tossed clothing since he has a thing for cleanliness. Haru steps out of his pants, barely unable to keep himself from tripping over them. Rin's pants are already gone somewhere and he wastes no time pulling at Haru's boxers until those, too, are gone.

"C'mere, c'mere," Rin summons, grabbing Makoto by the hem of his pants pulling him in. He kisses him and pushes Makoto's striped hoodie off, something affectionate in the way he noses and nips at Makoto's cheek and jaw. Rin has a way of being rough and gentle at the same time, a perfect example of that being when he places a peck on Makoto's lips before shoving him back onto the sofa. Taking Haru, he sits him in Makoto's lap and surveys the scene with eyes that burn with a deep-seated hunger. Looking at Makoto, he says, "Something's missing."

With only a little hesitation, Makoto grabs Haru's legs under the knee and pulls them up and over his own. He then wraps his arms around Haru's and moves them back, holding them so he can't reach out and touch anyone, not even himself. Rin grins and makes a show of taking off his boxers that has an effect on both Haru and Makoto. Rin has an amazing body, it's strong and lean, limbs thin and capable. The way he presents it, hips swaying, muscles rippling beneath moderately pale flesh, it's attractive to the point of mouthwatering. Haru can feel Makoto stiffen slightly behind him and take in a sharp, silent breath that must get stuck in his chest.

Kicking his boxers aside, cock hard, the tip glistening with precum, he gracefully falls to his knees between Haru's legs. Kisses are strewn over his neck by Makoto and Rin kisses his way up one of his thighs. Haru's muscles twitch, but he can't close his legs any because they're over Makoto's and held wide open, everything on display. He can feel how hard Makoto is behind him and that only adds to his own arousal, his cock throbbing harder the closer Rin gets to it. It doesn't help that Rin keeps suckling red hickies here and there, prolonging the journey inward, it only makes Haru harder.

"Been thinkin' about this all day," Rin hisses, taking Makoto's pants in his mouth and giving a hard nip through the fabric, hard enough to make Makoto's leg jerk a little.

Unlike Makoto, Rin has absolutely no shame and thrives on their reactions, always trying to pull as many out of them as he can. So, when he reaches Haru's cock, he licks the tip, dragging the broad flat of his tongue over it and moans as he draws the taste into his mouth. Rin's not usually one for taking his time, either, the instant he has his sampling, he's taking Haru in, brows drawn down in concentration as he does. Makoto's watching over Haru's shoulder, dropping kiss after kiss over any part he can reach.

Rin groans as he strokes himself and raises his other hand to fist the base of Haru's cock as he takes him in deeper. His tongue swirls around the glans at the head and he sinks back down, sucking until his cheeks are hollowed out when his lips touch his hand. Haru's hips buck and his arms try to move, but Makoto links their fingers to help keep them pinned where he's got them. It's maddening, but Haru can't complain when he likes it so much.

Makoto's hand runs up and down his chest and Haru's eyes threaten to roll, his lashes fluttering it feels so good. But he's not given time to think as his head is turned and suddenly he and Makoto are kissing. Tongues meeting, lips pressing, Makoto can kiss so deeply and thoroughly it leaves Haru breathless and craving more. Rin looks up at them and his head bobs, sucking and licking, the heat so wet and the pressure just right. Heat is pooling in Haru's gut, the sounds only adding to that and making it happen faster. There's the sound of Rin stroking himself, the sound of his mouth working on Haru's dick, the sound of heavy breathing, of moans and grunts, and the wet sound of his and Makoto's lips smacking. It fills his head, thrusts him up, he can't move, he can only feel and he _likes it_.

Again and again Rin goes down on him, sucking harder, a string of spit hanging off his chin, which somehow makes him sexier. His eyes don't stray from watching, seeing, burning holes into Haru's skin with their intensity. There's a level of bliss to them, it's in the way Rin hums and groans and bucks his own hips into his hand. Under so much stimulation, Haru's body starts to tense, his breath hitches, there's not enough air. He has to break away from kissing Makoto and a heat enters his face second before his stomach churns and his back arcs, head pressing back into Makoto's shoulder. His vision gets speckled with black and he cums hard, Rin not even missing a beat as he reflexively swallows.

Pleasure courses through Haru's body, tingles going from his head to his toes and he has to close his eyes under the onslaught of it all. Rin moans loudly around him, the vibrations only adding to his release and his fingers tighten to the point of painful on Makoto's. His breaths come in harsh pants and Rin milks him for everything he's got, mouth never stopping even after the last spurt of cum has left him. His body shakes in the aftermath, toes still curled, and chest heaving. With one last suck, Rin lets him slip from his mouth and there's a certain lack of movement that has Haru's eyes fluttering open.

Rin is leaning his head against Makoto's thigh, panting, his cheeks infused with a subtle red and there's a sweat on his brow. Haru's own bangs are sticking to his forehead due to the light sheen garnered from their activities and Rin looks thoroughly debauched with his swollen lips and dazed eyes. Haru's gaze flicks down and catches sight of the cum on the floor, some of it still on Rin's hand, and with a little light tugging, Makoto lets Haru go so he can slide to the floor as well. He's a little clumsy about it since his limbs feel like jelly, but once he's there, Rin's able to give him a kiss and share the taste in his mouth, something he's liked to do since day one.

It's just a few simple kisses, Rin's tongue lackadaisically venturing into Haru's mouth to give him as good a taste as he can. But Rin doesn't spend as much time on it as he sometimes does because despite how self-serving he can be, Rin has his own way of being attentive. Thus, his attention turns to Makoto – who's the one that is the king of attentiveness, always making sure the other two have what they need or want both in and out of the sheets. But Makoto's face is red, bright, bright red, as in, his whole face, neck to the tips of his ears. His lips tremble and he shoves his face into his hands with a distraught sound as he curls in on himself.

"Makoto?" Rin is quick to slither up and gently tug on a patch of his bangs, but Makoto only flinches and makes another noise of distress. Rin visibly simmers down and glues himself to Makoto's side, leaning into him and running a hand through his hair. "What... something wrong?"

Haru gives Makoto's calf a soothing squeeze and supplies, "He came already."

Rin's eyes widen and his mouth drops open, his expression one of bafflement. He blinks and puts a hand on Makoto's thigh to pull his legs farther apart, breath catching in his throat as the almost unnoticeable wet spot starting to seep through his pants.

"Oh." Rin blinks some more and grabs Makoto's wrist to pull it away from his face. "Really? Just from watching?"

Makoto keeps his eyes shut tight and refuses to open them even when Rin has both his wrists held captive to keep them off his face. It's a battle of wriggling bodies and Rin presses closer and Makoto moves away until he's pushed over and pinned. Rin lets loose his wrists and Haru takes it upon himself to go to Makoto's head while Rin pushes between his legs and settles there. Haru doesn't quite know what to do, so he goes with getting on his knees and wrapping his arms around Makoto, letting the other turn his head and hide it against his chest.

"It's okay, you big oaf," Rin chastises, affection buried in the words, pushing Makoto's shirt up to kiss his trembling belly. "It's actually kinda hot."

Makoto makes a soft whine and Haru pauses a second before lowering his head to nuzzle in soft brown hair. "I think so, too."

It's a verbal admission he wouldn't need to make were Makoto's eyes open to see him, but he doesn't mind voicing it out. Rin keeps kissing his way upward, leaving marks as he goes and he doesn't even pause when Makoto's shirt won't go up any farther, simply kissing over the clothing as if it isn't there. He nips at Makoto's neck and keeps going until he's mouthing at his jaw, trying to get his head to turn. Makoto isn't having it though, still red faced and mortified by cumming in his briefs.

Rin scowls and looks to Haru. "You can make dinner now if you want, I'm just gonna... rest here awhile."

In other words, Rin's going to keep working on Makoto until he gets the kiss he's after. It won't take too long, Makoto's sort of a pushover in that sense, he can't deny anyone much of anything for long. Haru's glad, he's not so good with the emotional stuff like this, so he nods and lightly kisses Makoto's brow. Before he can stand though, Rin has snagged the back of his neck and pulled him over for a few hard kisses. He smirks when he releases Haru and puts his head down to latch onto Makoto's neck, looking every bit mischievous with the bit of of skin between his teeth.

Ruffling his hair, Haru gets up and grabs Makoto's striped hoodie. One of his favorite things is wearing Makoto's clothes, always has been. They're bigger and roomier and they always smell good, it's a comfort. He can't find his pants, so he just puts his boxers back on and before he heads to the kitchen, he pulls out a blanket. He doesn't know if this will help at all or if it's even necessary, but he opens it up and drapes it over the other two. Rin, still gnawing away on Makoto's neck, gives him a pleased, sated look and that's enough for Haru to beeline for the kitchen, stomach rumbling.

**The End**


End file.
